Not Talking
by beyondthesunrise
Summary: Oneshot Rita and Dexter make up after events in 4x09. No spoilers for end of season 4. Rated M for sexual content. R&R!


**A/N: I haven't written any fanfics in over a year so I thought I'd try it out again. This is my first M rated fic, as well as my first Dexter fic. A one-shot between Dexter and Rita. Set after season four episode 9, "Hungry Man", when Rita gets all smoochy with Elliot. Dexter's POV.**

* * *

Blood. It's what I do. I play with it. All day, every day. Then I go out into the humid Miami evenings and play with it some more. Play with some people who deserve it. It gets my mind off things. Like Rita and our marital problems. She feels distant lately. Not that I have much room to talk. I've been Mr. Far-Far-Away the entire length of our relationship, and marriage. I never know the proper way to handle these things. Obviously not talking. Yes, not talking is best.

"Hey, you're home early," I hear Rita's soft voice say as I walk through the door. She is holding Harrison in her arms. I smile in my family's direction.

"Come here, buddy," I coo as I take my son into my arms and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Let's give Mommy a break." I lean toward Rita for a kiss and she hesitantly turns away. Confused, I raise an eyebrow and shift Harrison from my left arm to my right. "Everything all right?" I ask my wife.

"Yes," she says quickly. "I mean no," she corrects with a shake of her head. Her soft blonde bangs fall in front of her eyes, and I when I reach out to push them aside, she puts her hand up to stop me. I don't understand women.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask her, obviously still confused.

"No, Dex. It's not you. I just..." she trails off. "It's something with me. We need to talk."

Oh great. The four words men everywhere dread. I sigh and nod my head, attempting to convey some emotion, or to make her think I agree. Isn't that what every woman wants? A man who agrees with her?

"Okay. Let me just put Harrison in his playpen and we can go talk in the kitchen," I tell her as I make my way into the living room. I hear her mutter an "all right" as I place Harrison in the baby prison.

"Dex," she starts as I enter our small kitchen. I grab a glass out of the cabinet and fill it with tap water from the sink.

"Yeah," I reply after taking a long drink. I place the glass on the counter then lean up against the fridge.

"We've both been really...distant lately," she starts, "maybe more so me than you. I just want to apologize for it." She crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"And that's _all_ that's bothering you?" I ask. Hey, check me out. I'm convincing someone that I have a caring soul. Harry would be so proud.

"I may have done something, Dex. Something stupid and, and vile, and _trust me_, I have regretted it every second since it happened," I hear her say. Oh great. Did she kill someone? This isn't looking good for Astor and Cody's Parent/Teacher conferences...

"What did you do?" I ask, taking a few steps toward her. I place my hands on her shoulders and rub tiny circles with my thumbs. She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs a deep, heavy sigh. My arms instinctively wrap around her small body.

"I kissed Elliot," she says quietly. Suddenly my shirt is wet. She is crying. How does she do that so effortlessly?

"You kissed Elliot?" I repeat in disbelief. I'm not as upset as most husbands would be, but it's actually affecting me more than it should. What is happening to me? Am I turning into a real human being?

"Yes, Dex, and I am so, _so_ sorry! It was a stupid mistake and I can't even begin to tell you how guilty I feel about it. Will you ever forgive me?" she says as she looks up at me, her eyes red, puffy, and wet. I reach up and wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her lips are trembling, so I bend down to kiss them.

"Of course I forgive you," I tell her softly. She pulls me down into another kiss, this one a bit deeper than the first. I feel her little fingertips caressing the hair on the back of my neck. My hands find their way to her narrow waist as she continues to kiss me. As soon as I feel a familiar stirring in my pants, I pull away from Rita.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks with a tilt of her head as she places a hand on my chest. God, that voice. All she has to do is talk and it gets me going. No one has ever been able to do that to me but Rita. She makes me a real person. I wipe my mouth then blink.

"Uh, Harrison. He's in the living room," I say. "And what about Cody and Astor?" She smiles then brings a hand to my right cheek.

"Astor is at a slumber party and Cody is with the Young Sailors Club tonight. And as for Harrison, I think he's old enough to occupy himself for five - or twenty - minutes," she says with a grin as she replaces her hand with her lips.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, and then I feel her small hands on the waistband of my khakis. My eyes widen a bit and I see her smirk.

"Dex, I think this will really help us. For awhile I felt like we were falling apart. We need to reconnect. Close the growing distance between us. I need this. We need this. And to be honest, I'm not entirely sure talking is going to get us anywhere," she explains before taking my hand and guiding me out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into our bedroom. I push the door closed behind me, but leave it open a crack so we can listen for Harrison. She turns us around and in a moment I am being blindly guided backwards. As soon as the back of my knees hit the bed, I sit, and Rita straddles me. My hands automatically go to the hem of her blouse, and I don't even have to tug before she lifts her arms and lets me remove it. I carelessly drop it beside us on the floor. Instantly her lips meet mine and my hands find their way up her trembling, flat belly to her breasts. I cup them through the black lacy bra. Suddenly I wonder if she purchased this new lingerie for me, or for Elliot. I immediately shake the thought from my head and move my fingertips up to the straps of her bra where I let one strap slide down her shoulder. I bring my lips to the spot that was once occupied by a piece of fabric and kiss it softly. I hear a moan escape Rita's lips as I move my mouth north toward her neck. I shower her collarbone and neck with kisses, and breathe in the scent that is strictly and uniquely Rita. I hear her moan again, and feel her tugging at my dress shirt. She fumbles with the buttons for a moment then pushes it off my shoulders. Her lips find my neck and shoulders as she gets up and pushes me onto my back. I comply, then watch her stand up and unbutton her jeans. She peels them down her legs and steps out of them, revealing a matching pair of black lacy panties. As I stare appreciatively at the scrap of clothing, a soft pink blush creeps up into Rita's cheeks. No matter how hard she tries, the broken, self-conscience Rita Bennett still breaks through. I guess we all have our own demons. After a few seconds, she collects herself and speaks.

"I want to apologize, Dex. For the whole thing with...well, you know," I hear her say in her bedroom voice. Without breaking eye contact, she reaches down and undoes the button of my pants and pulls them down to my ankles before removing them completely and tossing them aside. "Lay back further on the bed," she instructs me. I obey, and in a matter of seconds she is kneeling between my legs and tugging slowly at my plaid boxer shorts. Oh God. Rita going down on me is probably one of the best things I've ever experienced. Add a convicted serial killer on my table simultaneously and that is probably the closest thing to Heaven I could ever concoct in my head. I suddenly feel warmth surrounding my nether regions, and I try not to look down. If just the thought of this act can bring me to completion, I'd hate to spoil the night by taking a good, hard look. Rita's soft hands are pumping my cock while her lips and tongue assault the tip. I groan, and sneak a peek. She is Rita, and she is perfect. I groan again, louder this time, and tap her shoulder, reluctantly urging her to stop her ministrations. She looks up at me with pouty eyes and lips then kisses her way up my chest until she reaches my neck. As she straddles my waist and bends down, I feel her softly bite me, and I groan. My hands run over her thighs, and I reach up to caress and massage her breasts. I hear her moan and, in an instant, I flip us over so I am now on top. I feel her run her foot teasingly between my legs, and I let out a groan that is much to her liking. She smirks then reaches up and brings my head down to hers and kisses me hard. I move my lips across her face, down her neck, and between her breasts. I lick the valley there before urging her to sit up so I can remove her bra. I do so with one hand, and toss the material behind my shoulder where it falls to the floor with the rest of our clothing. I hear her softly giggle as I kiss and nip at her breasts. She is ticklish. I can't believe how much I like that sound. I smile then make my way down her chest and over her belly where I stop at her belly button. I swirl my tongue around it a few times, making her shiver, before continuing my journey south. I kiss each of her hip bones, loving the way they jut out at me, then hook my index fingers in the sides of her panties, urging them down. I toss the last piece of clothing behind me before lowering my head to her thighs. I see a trail of goosebumps arise as I kiss her inner thighs, and suddenly I feel Rita's fingers thread through my thick hair. I smile then touch the tip of my tongue to her sex. She shudders then moans loudly and I do it a second time.

"Oh Dex. Oh yeah, baby," I hear her moan. I glance up and see her arching her back, her eyes closed in a blissful manner. I continue my assault on her sex, almost finishing her off, but not quite. I make my way back up her body, and I hear an irritated groan come from my partner. I chuckle softly and kiss her mouth softly, running my fingers through her blonde locks.

"Do you, uh, wanna be on top?" I ask her awkwardly. You'd think after having sex with Rita a thousand times I'd finally just shut up and take the lead. But I guess awkwardness is just my thing. I see her smile and nod her head. I quickly roll us over, and Rita is now straddling me again. She reaches between us and grasps my shaft, running her hands up and down a few times. I groan and my hips involuntarily thrust toward her. She giggles and smiles her perfect Rita smile.

"I think someone's a bit anxious," she teases, continuing to stroke me. I groan again and she leans down to kiss me. I feel her bite my lip gently as she lowers herself onto my cock. We're still at first, maintaining eye contact. Then she begins to move slowly. We moan together and once we have a rhythm set, we move faster. My hands are resting on her soft thighs, and she reaches down, take my hands in hers, and brings them up to lay atop her beasts. I cup them gently and run my thumbs over her nipples as she moves against me roughly. I suddenly feel myself about to come undone, and I groan loudly. I see Rita sigh and throw her head back.

"Yes, Dex," she moans, and I moan her name in response. With a hard shudder, we come apart together, Rita still moving in tempo with me. Not soon after, she collapses on top of me, and I wrap my arms around her sweaty body. I feel her warm body breathing heavily on top of mine, and she rolls off to my left. Panting, she throws an arm over my abdomen and places a kiss on my lips. I feel her smile against my mouth, and she puts a hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to her.

"Dexter, that was...amazing," she says softly, resting her chin on my shoulder. She smiles and places a kiss there. "I don't want to ever lose you. I think we're finally making progress," she added. I smile then nod my head and look down at her. Our lips meet once again and I push my wife's bangs out of her eyes.

Not talking is most definitely best.

~FIN


End file.
